Horses Morrisey
Horses Morrisey is a professional wrestler who is currently a free agent, taking mostly charity show bookings. She has previously worked for Digital Championship Wrestling Federation (DCWF), Virtual Wrestling Entertainment (VWE), Women's Pro Wrestling Federation (WPWF), Hellkatz Angles Wrestling Xtreme (HAWX), Dark Imagination Entertainment (DIE), Second Life Championship Wrestling (SLCW) and Hard Knocks Wrestling Federation (HKWF). Back Story Born in Coventry, England on 25th December 1988 to Geraldine and Arthur Morrisey. Horses had a wealthy upbringing in one of the more affluent areas of Coventry. Horses spent much of her childhood and teens in stables, training to become an Olympic Show Jumper. It was a mission that'd ultimately fail and cause stresses between Horses and her parents. At the age of 17, Horses was excommunicated from the family home after making allegations against her parents. She received $L200,000,000 out of court if she agreed to drop the charges and stay at least 50 miles away from them. Horses accepted. Second Life Championship Wrestling Shortly after opening the ill-fated Horse and Biscuit British Pub, Horses started training to be a Wrestler. She joined the new SLCW ran by Ivan Halfpint and Alpin Criss. Trained by the latter she would make her debut at the first ever SLCW show, successfully defeating Priscilla Mopp. Horses' first Gold would arrive at the SLCW PPV "Rumble at the Reichstag". Horses won the new SLCW Women's Champion. A title she would lose without being pinned following a disagreement between her and Ivan Halfpint. Following on from "Personal Demons" and a three month suspension. Horses returned to SLCW to feud with Paula Wilcox. It was the first in a long line of disagreements these two would have over the years. Horses was sidelined again with a broken neck, after Paula did two Pitbull Piledrivers on her. Hard Knocks Wrestling Federation After successful surgery and rehab on her Neck, Horses returned to the Wrestling ring at the short lived HKWF. During her time here she lost to Louve McMahon 4 times - including 2 submissions - and wrestled Nanny Gothly for the first time Virtual Wrestling Entertainment 2010/2011 Horses' first run in VWE (Originally XWA) was uneventful. Lost in a sea of 'Bombshells' the highlight was a feud with Elisa Riddler. The feud started with Horses spraying Elisa in the eyes with a brand of Hairspray she was endorsing at the time. It ended with a Hair vs Valet match. If Horses won, Elisa would be her valet for 2 months. If Elisa won, Horses would get her head shaved. At VWE Overdrive 2010 Elisa would win that match and shave Horses bald after it. The following three months were hell for Horses. First the hair treatment she got to encourage growth backfired and stopped her hair growing. Then she bumped into Tyress and had her first trip into a Dustbin. Horses first run in VWE ended in mid-2011 after a series of poor displays. Hellkatz Angels Wrestling Xtreme During her run at VWE, Horses also joined the new, all-female HAWX. Her fortunes were much different at HAWX, where she'd reach many of her career highlights. These include being ran over by a hot dog bike driven by Jenn Parkin. Being sick on Tony da Tiger. Telling Kelley to "Shut up". Defeating Furrys and having them banished from HAWX and ultimately winning the HAWX Championship. Horses' time at HAWX ended with her being fired by co-owner Nanny Gothly. This however lead to a return to SLCW, now known as DCWF Digital Championship Wrestling Federation Horses returned to DCWF in 2011, immediately running into Paula Wilcox, losing her return match. Horses' return stuttered as she lost most of her matches, including many to Louve McMahon (Who she hasn't beaten to this day). However things would start to change at Blizzard 2011 when Horses made it to the final two in the Dome. For all the world it seemed Horses had then Champion Nanny defeated after Moonsaulting onto her from a Pod. However Nanny would kick out and go on to retain the title. The tide had turned however and at WrestleFest IV, Horses would get another chance, but this time one-on-one. In a match that would win a Plexi as Match of the Year, Horses defeated Nanny with a Pinfall and became DCWF Women's Champion. The same Championship - albeit a different name - she'd won nearly 4 years earlier. During her time in DCWF, Horses would often butt heads with Tara Duffield. It was Tara would be provide the biggest challenge for Horses, and would eventually defeat her for the Women's Championship at Smash of the Champions 2012. The defeat greatly affected Horses and she spiralled into depression. A depression that led her to feud with her own weapon. For years Horses had used a Sidney Teddy Bear - stuffed with a house brick - as a weapon. Without explanation the Bear started interrupting her matches. Why? We never found out. Horses would leave DCWF in Summer 2013, however there was time for one more run-in with Pitbull Paula Wilcox. At Wrestlefest V, Both wrestled in a Admiral-Lord Mountevans rules match. Originally the match was to be wrestled under Duchess of Coventry Rules, but Paula had the rules banned. In the match the Coventry Golden Elephant would be on the line. It ended in defeat for Horses and her second trip into a dustbin. A moment captured by Celtdan McMahon's shouts of "The Bin. The Bin. The Bin". Virtual Wrestling Entertainment 2013 - 2016 In Summer 2013, Horses returned to VWE. Determined to right the wrongs of 3 years prior, Horses performed much better. She actually won matches! Horses earned a VWE Women's Champion opportunity at WrestleSeries V by being the last Woman standing in the 2013 Elimination Royale. Horses would get that opportunity on Friday 13th December at WrestleSeries V against Champion Christina Krovac. The two battled for 25 minutes but in the end Christina retained the VWE Women's Championship and would start 2014 with Gold. Horses got a rematch for the Women's Championship at VWE Fallout in February, on the proviso she put up a stake, which the VWE Grid could vote for. The VWE Grid chose that if she would lose, Horses would have to become a Valet for a year. Christina also chose the match stipulation. At the event the two wrestled in a Lawless Ladder Match, where the Women's Championship would hang above the ring. Horses would finally win VWE Gold when she knocked Christina off the ladder with a Sidney Bear punch and retrieved the VWE Women's Championship. At Clash at the Beach 2014, Horses defended the VWE Women's Championship against Ery Laerwen. In the entire build up, Ery had the measure of Horses. This would continue on the night, as Ery won by VWE Women's Championship from Horses using a Springboard Bulldog. Horses would leave VWE in the spring of 2015. Her departure owing a lot to losing a briefcase match at Wrestleseries VI that lost her approximately £200,000. She covered the loses by selling much of her belongings and her Gym. When she was offered a job that could pay more than Wrestling then she had no option but to take it. She did occasionally appear at WPWF as part time talent. Digital Championship Wrestling Federation 2018 - 2019 Horses initially returned to DCWF in the special attraction match at Wrestlefest X. A four-way match between herself, Nanny Gothly, Misaki Yumako and Kendra Chemistry. Nanny won the match by submitting Horses. Horses would make her full-time return in May. For the first time in her career she feuded with Whiskers Savage (Kathryn Blackadder) for the DCWF Women's Championship. Whiskers would successfully defend her championship at Smash of the Champions 2018. The Summer of 2018 was spent renewing her feud with Ery and bringing Ery around to seeing things through her eyes. At Summer Madness 2018 Ery teamed with Horses to take on Kara and Women's Champion Calico in a Inflatable Pool match. Horses would be pinned by Kara. On the 21st October 2018 edition of DCWF Warzone, Horses took on Calico for her DCWF Women's Championship. In a huge upset Horses pinned Calico to win and become DCWF Women's Champion for a second time. The match was clouded in controversy as Ery hit Calico with Horses' Sidney Bear weapon. Whilst Warzone rules allow for such interference outside the ring, this incident happened on the ring apron as Calico was getting back into the ring. That evening Norris Norris had a breaking news audio about this title change. In his opinion the attack happened inside the ring as Calico was in contact with the ropes. His in-studio guest (Ivan Halfpint) had a differing opinion and said it wasn't clear that Calico was touching or even within the ropes and the apron is outside the ring. Ivan is now banned from his shows. At Wrestlefest 11 Horses had the task of defending the DCWF Women's Championship against Jessica Lionheart, Ery, Jaxi Velineaux and Kendra Nirvana, in a ladder match. A high-impact and dangerous match ended with Jaxi Velineaux retrieved the championship. Horses had been champion for just over four months. On the 27th April 2019 at the DCWF Eurotrash event, Horses face Kira Scarbridge for the Slam City Wrestling Women's Championship. Horses would defeat Kira with a Ketamine and win this version of the SLCW Women's Championship for the first time. Personal Life At the age of 17, Horses made allegations against her parents. Her parents paid her $L200,000,000 out of court if she agreed to drop the charges and stay at least 50 miles away from them. Horses accepted. Ten years after the settlement, a press and ultimately police investigation uncovered that the allegations related to Horses claiming her father used her to transport performance enhancing drugs. In 2017 her father - along with seven other people from the area - were found guilty of running a drug trafficking ring. He was sentenced to 19 years in prison. In an interview with the West Midlands Cockerel, Horses revealed more details of her ordeal. She was used to transport dangerous and illegal substances from the age of 16, often late at night, and only took the settlement because she feared for her life as some very dangerous people were a part of the gang. She also claimed that this caused the downfall of her equestrian career as before she started she was one of the finest young athletes in Europe. In an appearance on the Norris Norris SLScoops podcast in April 2018, Horses spoke of her disdain for Wrestling. Claiming she started wrestling for all the wrong reasons. She was angry after being forced to leave her home where she was a victim. She spent and drank heavily and used Wrestling as a way to fight without being arrested. Whilst she eventually found love in wrestling, it was always with the people and never the sport. When probed on why she was returning to something she disliked, she said she'd just turned 30 and was now in a better place to try and love the sport that'd brought her so much success. In a interview and photo shoot for Second Skin magazine in August 2018, Horses spoke about her career. She revealed that losing her hair in a match against Elisa Riddler was an event she struggled to overcome. "...I always coloured my hair and styled it to cover much of my face. It was a mask to me. So when I lost it I felt naked to the world. The fans harsh words got to me and I responded by berating them with things I find shameful now. I tried many treatments and drugs to speed up growth her hair but that had a reverse affect. I had lost my mask. My protection. This led to, what do we call them... Personal Demons? I had those. Lost in a place I hated. Many of my peers fucked their way to the top. How does a perennial loser who'd appeared on one FPV in over a year survive when surrounded by so many people she has no respect for? The answer is HAWX. HAWX saved me. If it wasn't for HAWX I wouldn't be here right now.". Character Concept Horses' began her wrestling career at 19 years of age. She had received a large sum of money 20 months earlier after taking a settlement from her parents. She wasted much of this money on failed business ventures and living a high life, but did spend some on getting wrestling training. Horses used Wrestling as a platform for promoting businesses through sponsorship on her outfits and product placement in promos, but soon found success and a motivation to train harder. Horses' traditional wrestling gear are Jodhpurs or leggings/shorts with a jodhpurs design. A common colour is Sky Blue as a nod to her hometown football club, Coventry City. In her HKWF and early HAWX days she would sometimes wrestle in leotards covered in sponsorship logos. She has three stars tattooed near her left shoulder to represent her three primary championships. A red star for DCWF, purple star for HAWX and a black star for VWE. This same design can be found on her boots. Wrestling Style Horses is a classically trained wrestler and wrestles a Coventrian Grappling Style. Critics however claim that her wrestling skills are more rudimentary. Accomplishments * SLCW Women's Champion * DCWF Women's Champion (two times) * VWE Women's Champion * HAWX Champion * Slam City Wrestling Women's Champion * DCWF Hall of Fame * VWE Hall of Fame * Eight DCWF Plexi awards. * Can do a running ropeshoot * Big head